


Demon daycare

by march_flowers



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: 3racha are witches, Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Angst, Emotional Hurt, Fluff and Angst, Human Felix, Human Seungmin, Incubus Hyunjin, Jealousy, M/M, Smoking, Tags Are Hard, Unrequited Love, breakdowns, incubus minho, wrath demon jeongin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24105670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/march_flowers/pseuds/march_flowers
Summary: When Changbin opened Black Magic Convenience, he never expected it to turn into a daycare for demons he encountered.orChangbin is a witch that runs his own shop, and his life grows more interesting and chaotic with each demon that walks into it.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Bang Chan/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	1. Chapter 1

_It had been three years since Changbin graduated from the witches academy, another two years since he’d opened his shop, Black Magic Convenience, and he’d never once encountered a demon before. Now he had three running around and making a mess of his shop and he’s not even sure how they got to this point._  
  
  
“Be careful up there, I don’t want you falling because I distracted you.” Changbin calls up to the demon that’s currently laying atop one of the ebony shelves nearest the counter, tail swaying lazily over the edge of the shelf as he watches the witch shuffle around the aisle with interest.  
  
There’s a faint scoff from above that Changbin ignores, carefully placing a couple vials of a deep purple potion into the basket in front of him, silently counting then off as he sets them down. _One, two, three.. That should be enough. Now what about the eucalyptus?_  
  
“Binnie, binnie.. I think you forget I can do this,” Changbin can practically hear the mischief in Minho’s voice, and turns around just in time to see him roll off-  
  
And float there, tail curling in the empty space below him as Minho grins down at him brightly.  
  
The look on his face must’ve been hilarious, as Minho starts to laugh while he floats toward the ground. He grins as his feet touch down beside the witch, eyes gleaming while Changbin rolls his own and huffs. “You really want me to have a heart attack, asshole.” He mumbled, earning a giggle from Minho, whom drapes himself over his shoulders.  
  
"Come on, don't make such a fuss. I won't slip, don't worry yourself so much." He reaches up to lightly pinch Changbin's cheek, but pulls his hand away when his fingers get snapped at, his brow arching in amusement. "Biting? That's kinky." He snickers as the shorter finally wiggles himself out of his grasp and points toward the counter behind him.  
  
"Gross, now can you sit there for a little bit? I have to finish restocking shelves before I open, but it's a little difficult when you're all over me." Changbin feels the faintest twinge when Minho sighs, but he agrees and sits on the edge of the counter with a leg crossed over his knee, leaving him to finish. "You're so boring, there's nothing to do." He whines.  
  
Changbin just shrugs, going back to filling the basket with potions. "Your fault for showing up on a Monday morning."  
  
He can practically hear Minho's eyeroll from where he stands.  
  
Minho hasn't been around quite too long, maybe a month or two at most, but he seems that he's wiggled his way into Changbin's daily life and has no intention of leaving anytime soon. He shows up bright and early every morning, and stays until he's done cleaning after closing, maybe even longer if he can manage.  
  
Though, he supposes he can't really complain, either.

Minho does keep him company in his otherwise lonely shop, though he could do without the innuendos and jokes, and he brings in a bit more business and his sales have certainly improved. All in all, he's improved his routine a little more than he lets on.  
  
Its a normal sight to see Minho draped across the tops of the tall shelves, napping and watching the different witches come and go, or trying to get the young witch's attention in as many ways as he can.

Whether it be through annoying him, clinging or just talking, it all depended on his mood.  
  
Changbin can't remember a day that Minho _hasn't_ been there with him, and he's almost positive if a day ever came where the incubus wasn't there, the entire feel of the shop would be thrown off kilter until he returned.  
  
Regardless, he was grateful for him being there. He truly did make his days more interesting.  
  
The sudden jingle of the bell above the front door pulled Changbin from his thoughts, shifting his gaze to look toward whoever had come in, adjusting the crate in his arm to rest at his hip. He was about to remind that the store wasn't exactly open for business yet, but seeing a familiar freckled face made him stop the words from slipping before they had a chance.  
  
"Hope you don't mind I brought you some coffee," the boy says with a bright smile that Changbin can't help but mirror as he ushers him in further. "Not at all, you know I'd never turn down some fresh coffee. Thank you, Felix."  
  
Changbin gladly takes the cup that's handed to him, setting down the crate onto an empty spot on the counter beside Minho, who's gone almost completely silent as he watches the two. He doesn't quite catch his gaze before he's taking a careful sip of coffee. It wasn't his usual, but the hint of vanilla and cream he could taste was a great change than his usual black. "Wow, this is really good! I'll have to order this more often."  
  
Felix grins bright at his words, seeming to light up now that he knows he chose well for Changbin's daily coffee fix. "Really? Ah, that's a relief! I thought something a little sweeter would be better than just straight coffee, so I'm glad you like it." He says as Changbin takes another sip, this one bigger than the last.  
  
"It's amazing," He returns the smile, though it falls when he feels Minho's searing gaze on him. He turns with a frown to finally face him, brows furrowed slightly. "Do you want to try it?"  
  
Minho turns up his nose with an indignant huff, placing his hand over the lid before Changbin has a chance to pull it off. "No, keep it. I don't want to take whatever it gave you." He replies, his feline eyes flicking toward the blond boy with an intensity Changbin's never seen, but its gone in seconds.  
  
"But the store isn't open yet, so you should run along, now." Minho waves his hand in Felix's direction dismissively, linking his arm around Changbin's as he curls into his side, almost protectively. What's gotten into him?  
  
Changbin goes to protest, but Felix stops him with a shake of his head, smiling at him apologetically. "It's fine, I've gotta run anyway to get to work, but I figured I could bring you some coffee on the way." He gives him a quick pat on the shoulder before he turns to make his way out.  
  
Changbin lifts a hand to wave, hesitating for just a moment before he asks, "Wanna come by when you get off? I could get dinner, since you got me coffee."  
  
Minho tenses, grip around Changbin's arm tightening as Felix smiles, cheeks turning a soft pink. "Yeah, that sounds great. I'll see you tonight, then." He gives a final wave before he steps out, smile never faultering once.  
  
The witch is near beaming now, smiling as he watches Felix walk away through the window, but he looks over when Minho nudges him. "Don't forget about restocking." He mumbles, resting his head on Changbin's shoulder instead of pulling away.  
  
That kicks Changbin into action now that his temporary distraction was gone, and he takes one more sip of his coffee before he tries to free his arm from Minho's grasp.  
  
"Minho, let go so I can finish up, unless you want to take half the load and finish faster." Minho shakes his head, as expected, and Changbin sighs. "Please? You'll get my arm back later, but I really need to finish."  
  
Minho pauses for a moment before he finally lets go, but his tail wraps around Changbin's wrist when he goes to reach for the crate.

"Promise?" His voice is soft, the faintest bit of insecurity laced through the question.  
  
Changbin raises a brow in question, but he nods. "Promise." Now satisfied, Minho lets him go completely, but he seems to deflate as Changbin finally walks away to finish.  
  
The shop remains quiet aside from Changbin's soft humming or mumbles of question to himself, and Minho floats back up to the top of a shelf to settle for the morning.

If Changbin wanted him out of the way, that's where he'd stay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading! 
> 
> this is based off an au that a friend and i made sometime last year, and after some talking and planning, i'm posting it for you to see!
> 
> she helps a lot by providing scene adjustments, and she'll be beta reading the chapters before each upload as well.
> 
> a lot is going to be happening in this series, and i'll be updating the tags accordingly.
> 
> i plan on having weekly uploads, and saturday should be the day a new chapter is uploaded.
> 
> if you have any questions about the au, you can find me on my twitter, SPEARBlNlE


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hey hyung, can you let Felix in later?" He sets the broom behind the counter and wipes his hands off on his jeans, turning back to look back at the pair. "He's coming by after his shift ends so we can have dinner together.
> 
> As soon as the words leave his mouth, Chan gasps, and Changbin immediately knows he's made a mistake.
> 
> "Is our little Changbinnie having a date?" Chan coos with the biggest shit eating grin he'd ever seen, and he has to resist the urge to scream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry for such a late update :(
> 
> i'm currently in the middle of trying to move into a new house, and it's taking up a lot of my time so i haven't been able to write as much as i would've liked
> 
> but ! once things have settled down i'll definitely try and get more chapters out!
> 
> for now, i hope this long one will make up for it ❤

Luckily, the day passed by quickly without incident. Changbin sold quite a bit while the day went on, making notes to himself to buy more ingredients once he had the time, and helping customers look for the items they needed. Minho even helped make a few sales while he was busy with another few young witches that needed supplies for an exam.

It was nearing closing time now, the witch sweeping up the dirt that got tracked in by the busy traffic throughout the shop with each customer. He could feel Minho watching him from the counter, but paid him no mind.

A glance out the window shows that the sun is slowly beginning to set below the horizon, the sky slowly painting itself in hues of oranges and pinks, and Changbin can't help but gaze up at the sky through the window. Sunsets were always his favorites when he was growing up.

"The sky looks pretty." Minho's voice is suddenly behind him, causing Changbin to nearly jump out of his skin from the shock. "Sometimes I think I should put a bell on you." He whines, turning to punch the demon's shoulder with a pout. Minho easily dodges and settles on the windowsill, his gaze trained up on the sky.

Changbin turns back to watch with Minho, letting him lean into his stomach as a comfortable silence falls over them.

It's peaceful, and Changbin could feel any and all tension start to leave his body, and Minho seemed just as content as he did.

Soon enough, though, the calm silence was broken as a familiar face was spotted across the street.

"Channie!" Minho calls gleefully as he wiggles out of his place, moving Changbin out of the way so he can make a mad dash outside to greet him. And by meet, Changbin can only sputter as Minho leaps at him with wings fluttering excitedly.

Thank god for Chan's quick reflexes as he caught the incubus with little struggle, only stumbling slightly before he straightened up with a better hold around him, because as funny as the scene could have been, Changbin didn't want them to fall and hurt themselves.

"Well it seems someone was excited to see me," Chan laughs as he walks in, smile bright as he looks over at Changbin, whom still looked a little frazzled from Minho's mad dash outside. "And you can relax, I can handle Minho making a jump like that."

Changbin rolls his eyes and sweeps out the last of the dirt, pointing the end of the broom at the pair as they walk along the shelves, Minho near beaming as he wraps his limbs around Chan tightly, tail swishing happily behind him. "Yeah, yeah. It's like you're actually strong or something."

"I'll have you know I'm _very_ strong!" Chan whines, and Changbin laughed at the big pout Chan wore, and Minho was quick to gladly reassure him of his strength. Sometimes he wondered if Chan really was older than him.

"Hey hyung, can you let Felix in later?" He sets the broom behind the counter and wipes his hands off on his jeans, turning back to look back at the pair. "He's coming by after his shift ends so we can have dinner together, and I need to freshen up a little."

As soon as the words leave his mouth, Chan gasps, and Changbin immediately knows he's made a mistake.

"Is our little Changbinnie having a _date_?" Chan coos with the biggest shit eating grin he'd ever seen, and he has to resist the urge to scream.

"It's not a date!" Changbin groans, but Chan is undeetered in his teasing, an amused smirk on his face now. "Come on, just tell me you'll let him in so I can get ready."

Chan easily agrees, and Changbin tells him a quick thanks before he's quickly jogging toward the stairs, disappearing into the apartment above shortly after.

This leaves Chan and Minho alone in silence, and it finally dawns on the witch that Minho's gone quite tense, and his tail was wrapping around his forearm with a vice grip. "Hey, what's wrong, Minnie?" He asks softly, expression filling with concern as he hugs him closer.

Minho leaves as little space between them as possible as his horns disappear, letting him press his face into Chan's neck. He opens his mouth to speak, but the words get stuck in his throat, so he just shakes his head, and Chan knows better than to push. "That's okay. How about this; once Felix and Changbin get settled, you can stay with me tonight and we can watch some movies or something together. Does that sound good?"

He gets a nod, and he takes the answer. While they wait, he fills the silence and talks about his day and the odds and ends that his witchy life provides, and Minho in turn talks about his own after a while. The atmosphere slowly becomes less heavy, and Minho slowly returns to his usual bubbly self.

But that tension returns as soon as there's a knock on the door.

Minho's quick to glare at the brown haired boy as he begrudgingly slides out of Chan's lap, watching the witch jog down the aisle to let Felix inside.

"Hey Felix, haven't seen you in a while," Chan says as he ropes Felix into one of his notorious tight hugs, and Felix just beams brightly as he hugs the blonde just as tight, "how's work been going? I know I haven't been by the bakery too much lately."

Felix walks along beside the witch as they make their way toward the back counter, the younger boy groaning softly at the mention of work. "I love the bakery, I really do, but we nearly ran out of our famous chocolate fudge muffins and I had to make two extra batches this afternoon just so we didn't risk it." He whines, leaning into Chan slightly, who just ruffled his hair and chuckles softly. "Rough day, then?" Felix only nods.

Minho is still glaring daggers at him even as Felix waves at him in greeting, and the poor boy can only furrow his brows as he watches the incubus then promptly ignores him entirely.

"Channie, I'm so bored." Minho whines as he pouts, laying back on the counter with his head hanging off the edge. "Wanna go play?" He asks with an innocent smile, but Chan knows the implication is far from it.

"How about we wait until we get home? It shouldn't be too long until Changbin comes back down," Chan starts, but Minho isn't satisfied with that answer. He wastes no time at all as he gets off the counter and settles back into the witch's lap, wrapping an arm around his neck. "Please, Channie?"

The air inside the shop is quickly growing stuffy and uncomfortable from his actions, but Minho is undeetered. He has a mission, and he's going to complete it.

Felix looks away from the display, his face burning red as he points toward the stairs. "Uhm, is- is Changbin hyung upstairs? I should, uh, get up there-"

Chan nods and tries to will his own blush from crawling its way up his neck as he feels Minho's lips against his skin, letting Felix go without complaint. "Yeah, just go up and he'll let you in- I should probably get going as well-"

Felix nods and gives a quick goodbye to the witch and near bolts up the stairs, skipping two at a time to quickly flee from whatever scene was about to unfold.

Luckily, Changbin is quick to appear as he reaches the top of the steps, the blue haired witch quite startled to see him near sprinting toward him. "Whoa whoa, careful-! What's got you running so fast for?" He asks with furrowed brows, but it dawns on him that Minho is alone with Chan, and if he doesn't break them up soon.. Well, he'd rather not think about what they could get up to.

"Don't say anything, I'll handle it. Go ahead and get comfortable inside, I'll be back soon."

With crisis swiftly averted, shop door locked and food finally made, Changbin feels he can breathe a little easier, and it's clear Felix feels the same way.

They're sitting out on the balcony of Changbin's apartment, and the moon casts a soft glow over them both as the stars twinkle overhead. "I'm sorry about that, it probably wasn't the most.. comfortable situation." Changbin frowns as he speaks, but Felix nudges him in the arm gently and gives him a soft smile.

"Don't worry about it, it's over now and you spared your shop, too." He laughs, and any lingering tension in Changbin's body fades away with the sound, and he smiles at him in return.

"That's true, shop can go another day blowjob free." They both start to laugh, but Changbin is glad that Felix doesn't know how many times he's had to break Minho and Chan apart.

Though, now isn't quite the time to think about that when the realization of how pretty the australian looks in the moonlight hits him, the brunette's gaze trained up on the stars as their laughter begins to quiet and finally stop.

 _He looks so peaceful_ , he thinks, _like all his worries just.. disappear when he looks up at the stars. He looks happy, too. Comfortable.. But has he always looked this pretty? Maybe it's the moonlight, or the way he can see the twinkle of the stars above reflecting in his eyes.._ He doesn't even realize he's staring at him until Felix says something, cheeks pink and brows pinched together in slight concern.

"Hyung, are you okay? You're zoning out." He says, snapping Changbin out if his thoughts.

Before he can stop himself, his mouth starts moving and the words come tumbling out before he even realizes whats happening. "You look beautiful in the moonlight."

Shit. Shitshitshit did I just say that?

There's a beat of silence, and Changbin feels ready to lock himself in his room for the rest of his life because god, what if Felix finds it weird and gets uncomfortable and doesn't want to stay? There's a voice in the back of his head telling him to relax, that this isn't as bad as he feels it is, but he doesn't believe it.

"Y-You think so?" Felix is visibly blushing now, the tips of his ears almost twice as his red as his cheeks, and his eyes are wide in what he's assuming to be surprise. It's not like someone suddenly blurts that to you every day.

Changbin nods slowly, his hand gripping the arm rest of his chair so tightly out of nerves his knuckles are beginning to turn white. His heart is beating so hard he's worried it might break from his ribcage if Felix doesn't say anything in the next couple seconds. "Yeah, I.. I do. You look really pretty." He mumbles, just loud enough for Felix to hear.

Felix smiles shyly, looking down at his hands as they pick at his jeans, but that's enough to put Changbin's anxiety to rest and make it easier to breathe. "Thank you." His voice is just as soft, but it's warm and Changbin's death grip on his chair finally eases.

"You're welcome." Changbin smiles too, soft and a little shaky and he can feel his own face burning with a blush but he doesn't care. Just seeing Felix smile at him so happily is enough to make him forget about all his worries.

Felix is about to say something before his phone chimes, and his smile turns a little apologetic when he looks down at the screen. "Ah, that's my auntie. She wants me to start heading home soon, so I should probably get going."

He feels his heart sink a little, feeling selfish for wanting to keep him around longer, but he just nods as theh stand and head for the door. "Oh, that's okay. It's best not to keep her waiting, then. I'll walk you out."

They make their way downstairs after a quick detour to the kitchen to take care of their dishes, and Felix is about to walk out the door before he turns to Changbin, smiling at him fondly and with a brightness that rivals the moon hanging in the sky. "I had a great time, and dinner was amazing. Maybe.. We could do this again sometime?" He asks, hopeful and Changbin is powerless to do nothing but agree. Curse that cute smile and big eyes.

"Yeah, of course. I'm glad you enjoyed it, I did too.. Call me sometime, okay?" Changbin suggests, and Felix easily agrees with a promise to do so.

They’re quiet for a moment, neither really wanting to move and end.. whatever their evening had become, but it’s Felix who broke it after what felt like an eternity, quickly leaning in to place a kiss on his cheek. “Goodnight, Changbin. I’ll see you soon, yeah?” He asks, and Changbin can only nod as he watches him finally leave and start walking home.

Its only once Felix is out of sight that he bolts and nearly stumbles upstairs (not after locking the door once more) and grabs his phone, scrolling through his texts before he finds Jisung’s number.

_Changbin: Holy shit???_

_Changbin: Dude??_

_Changbin: I think I gay panicked_

Moments later, the same number fills his screen as Changbin’s phone begins ringing, and Changbin quickly answers it to immediately be questioned by Jisung. “Tell me everything that happened.”

“Well hello to you too, but holy shit man I don’t even know what happened, it feels like I imagined the whole thing but I know I didn’t.” Changbin begins to ramble as he walks to his room, throwing himself down onto his bed with a soft _oof_.

“Well??” Jisung’s getting impatient, and Changbin knows to get to the point before he’s threatened.

“So we were talking over dinner, don’t you dare laugh at me,” he whines as he hears a snicker, “and we were sitting on the balcony and he looked so pretty I ended up staring and when he caught me I blurted that he looked beautiful and he started blushing? And then he kissed my cheek before he left? God I feel like I’m fourteen all over again.” He mumbles, and once he heard what sounded like a strangled laugh through the speaker, he wanted to strangle him.

“Oh my god,” Jisung near wheezes, laugher unrestrained and infectious, even if Changbin wants to wallow in his own embarrassment, “Dude, you _totally_ gay panicked. That’s like, the oldest thing in the book. You’re so gay.”

Changbin groans and rolls into his pillows, burying his face into them all while listening to the younger witch try to calm himself down. “What do I do? I think,, I really like him. Do I ask him out? Is it too soon?” He’s feeling scrambled and needs an outside opinion to keep him at least somewhat sane in the flurry of thoughts in his mind.

“Look, if you really think you like him, shoot your shot because if that kiss means anything, he’s interested.” Jisung explains, easily becoming more serious now that he’d had his fill of teasing, “But don’t push it if you feel you aren’t ready. Think it over and you’ll have your answer soon. Whatever you decide, I’ll support you.”

“Thank you, Jisung..” Changbin sighs softly in relief, rolling onto his back to stare up at his ceiling. “I think I’m gonna sleep on it for now. I feel a lot better, even if you laughed your ass off at my expense.” He grumbles with no malice, and gets a cheery ‘ _you’re welcome!_ ’ In response. “I’ll call you later. Don’t stay up too late studying, alright?”

Jisung just grunts at the mention of his studies. “Yeah yeah, now get some rest old man. Let me know what happens if you go for it, okay?”

“I will. Night, Jisung.”

“Night, hyung.”

And with that, Changbin tosses his phone aside and decides to finally change and get ready for bed. He’s got a lot of thinking to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading!!
> 
> things will definitely be picking up soon, and let me tell you this fic will be quite the ride in the coming chapters
> 
> if you have any questions or just want to know more, feel free to reach out on my [twt](mobile.twitter.com/SPESRBlNlE) or my [cc](curiouscat.qa/Spearblnle) !


	3. an update.

the last two chapters of demon daycare will remain the way they are, but the rest of the story line will be getting rewritten and edited without woojin, so updates may take a while, and i'm very sorry its taken this long to get something out to you all. i'll keep you all updated with progress on my [twitter](twitter.com/spearblnle). for now just please take care of yourselves as best as you can.


	4. Chapter 4

so, i've come to the decision that i'm completely rewriting this series, and this will be discontinued. the first chapter for the new version will be posted by the end of next week, and i really hope that you'll like it! it's a new twist, but a few things will be staying the same while all these changes are made. i hope you'll like it as much as i already do!!


End file.
